Christmas with the Cullens
by Jenny Cullen Lautner Leto xxxx
Summary: What it is like for Bella at Christmas with the Cullens  one-shot   please review


Christmas with the Cullen's

BPOV

"BELLA WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS" Emmet yelled I rolled over and hid under my pillow I heard a deep chuckle on the side of my bed I looked up from under my pillow and there was my angel Edward

"Morning Love merry Christmas , it's time to go downstairs Emmet and Alice are over excited and couldn't wait so have a shower and get dressed and I will meet you downstairs " he said in his velvet voice he stood up and walked out my room. I walked into the shower shedder my clothes and the warm water poured down on my skin.

I walked down the stairs and I walked into the living room and everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and Rose was sitting next to her over hyper husband how was jumping around on the sofa "Morning" I mumbled

"GOOD MORNING BELLA" Emmet shouted rose wacked him over the head

"Ok Bella chooses a number" Carlisle said I thought for a moment and said "13"

"ok Edward your first' Carlisle said he must have counted in his head Edward walked over to the tree grabbed a present with is name on and sat crossed legged on the floor next to me he ripped the wrapping paper off and it had a picture of everybody smiling with cheesy smiles "thanks guys this is great" He said with gratitude that present was from everybody but was originally Alice's idea

"ok Emmet your turn" Carlisle said Emmet charged over to the tree grabbed a present and ran back and sat next to Rose and opened the present it was a cardboard bow he opened that and it was a brand new playstation 4 " YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THANKYOU EDWARD AND BELLA" Emmet screamed and hugged us "can't.. breath" I said breathlessly he put me down and went to sit next to rose ok

"Ok next is Esme" she walked up to the tree took a present and sat next to Carlisle she opened her present and inside was a painting that looked really old bit had pictures of different flowers it looked extravagant "oh thank you Carlisle this is amazing" she said gushing she put the picture on the dining room table and sat next to Carlisle again

"ok Bella your turn" Carlisle said to me I got up and walked over to the tree I picked up a present it was heavy and large I went and sat next to Edward again "Hey Bella what do you think it is" Emmet said I looked at it and shock it "well it's Large and Heavy" I said "that's what she said" Emmet yelled and I went bright red and everyone laughed I went even redder I ripped the gift wrapping open and it was a cardboard box likes Emmet's I opened the box and inside was all the version of Jane Austin books I just starred at them "Thank you so much guys this the best" I said and put the box next to me. Edward lifted me up and placed me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me

'OK Alice your Turn" Carlisle said Alice jumped up screaming yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and charged at the tree and grabbed her present and ripped it open and screamed and then sat next to Japer still screaming "Alice baby calm down and tell us what you got" Jasper said in his calming voice "I got a new CREDIT CARD to go shopping with YAYYYY" she squealed again and everybody looked at her like she was saying she hated shopping " I can take Bella and Rose shopping forever yayyyyyyy"

"o…k Jasper your next " Carlisle said Jasper walked over to the tree and took his present and sat next to Alice he ripped off the wrapping and smiled he held it up so everybody could see it ,it was this beautiful cowboy hat it had a capital J on the front and it looked magnificent

"ok Rose your turn" Carlisle said Rose walked over to the tree picked up her present and opened it while sitting next to Emmet "omg thank you Mum and dad it's great" I was a car package she will probably use on Emmet's jeep

"ok my turn " Carlisle said to himself he took his present and took the wrapping off and smiled at the gift Esme got him "thank you Esme" it was a picture of them on the last Honeymoon they looked so happy and care free it made my heart flutter

DING DING DING DING

"Turkey's ready and EVERYONE must eat" Esme said and everybody groaned


End file.
